Why Her?
by CrazedArtist
Summary: This is a oneshot. Tommy and Jude fanfic.


A/N Okay this is just a one shot. I'm kind of one of those people who like stay focused on one thing so I can't do two stories at a time. So enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I studied everything about her. The way her hips slightly swayed when she walked or how her hair always smelled like oranges. I love when she gets mad at me and decides to hit me or push me; _that's the only time I ever get to touch her_. I love that _I'm_ her weak point, that she can't resist me as much as I can't resist her.

_She can resist me now_.

"Tommy?" She asked me desperately. I watched each tear trace her angelic face, each ending with a hard thump on the floor.

I turned my head to see a half naked woman on the ground. _Smiling_. Her hair was a mess, lipstick smeared, her left breast exposed…and she was smiling. I shut my eyes waiting for Jude to scream at me, for her to punch me, for something…anything. I opened my eyes, she was gone.

I grabbed my leather jacket and flung it over my shoulder going for the exit. "Tommy." I tuned my head and looked at the whore.

She licked her lips, attempting to be seductive but instead making me feel sick. "Call me."

I ran off. I had to find Jude, no one had seen her. How could you not notice her? Her red vibrant hair, her porcelain skin, those icy blue eyes that _I_ only seem to bring light to; they were now dark seas and I am the one to thank.

I was out in the parking lot, studying the overcast sky. It made everything shades of grey, causing this eerie and depressing view. I saw Jude's car. She's still here. A surge of joy ran through me and suddenly everything seemed brighter. It's going to be okay, like always.

I looked across the street at the park. Luscious tree's looming, giving off a dangerous look. I took a deep breath, my hands were shaking.

Something wasn't right.

I knew she was over there…at night. I raced over there, feeling that every second count. People go missing in there at night, death comes. I felt my pace quicken my breath were coming sharper and shorter with each passing moment. I stopped, realizing I wasn't going to find her this way. I took a deep breath, the adrenaline in me bursting.

I felt a shadow approach me, every ounce in me thought it was Jude. I turned to be face with a tall, daunting human. But that wasn't what frightened me. His scent stood out to me, it was that scent that made me quiver and made me surrender. _Oranges_. I grabbed hold of his collar and I saw fear into his eyes.

"Where is she?" I demanded anger entering my eyes.

He smiled. "Oh the red head." He said casually. He leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "I love oranges."

I knocked him out cold. I didn't bother to see if he was alive. _That_ being dead saves hundreds of people. I walked uselessly around the park, fighting the urge to breakdown. I have to be okay, I have to be here for Jude

_Flash Back_

Jude was lying on my couch asleep. I watched as her chest moved up and down rhythmically and how her left foot would twitch ever so often. There was less color in her cheeks so I grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. I desperately wanted to be that blanket, I wanted to keep her warm.

"Tommy." She said softly.

I looked at her, her eyes were open and shining. I bent down to be leveled with her. "Yeah Jude?" I asked.

"Thank you." She said and leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. _Our first and only kiss._

"I'm always here for you." I said quietly, watching her drift away to sleep, dreadfully wanting to taste her lips one more time…

_End of Flash Back_

That kiss was overwhelming, seductive, sexy but sweet… like Jude. I felt a tear fall down my face. _I'm always here for you_, kept ringing in my head. I hope she knows that, I willed her to know that. I heard an unsettling sound. A gasp…for air. I hoped that it was a dog, a bird, anything…_anyone _but Jude. But I knew before I saw her, that it was her. I almost didn't see her but her hair was more luminous today. She was on the ground in an unnatural position. I saw blood coming from under her. She had been defiled. Her hair was shiny but streaks of blood in her hair were making it into a mere blur. I bent down next to her and held back the tears. I took out my cell phone to call the ambulance, the police… anyone who would listen but her frail hand went over mine.

She wasn't completely looking at me, she couldn't focus. "It's too late." She said throatily.

I shut my eyes. "Jude…" I began.

But her gasps of air cut me off. They were getting harsher and more painful. For one moment blood came oozing down the side of her mouth, causing the pain in my stomach to deepen.

She was going to die.

And I couldn't do anything.

This was my punishment for sleeping with that whore. I hung my head low.

"Tommy." Her voice was weak and wounded. I grabbed her hold of her hand.

I met her disorientated eyes. "Why her?" She asked me. Slowly her eyes glazed over and her hand went limp.


End file.
